Call Me the Breeze
"Call Me the Breeze" is a song by Lynyrd Skynyrd from their album Second Helping. It was written and originally recorded by Oklahoma Blues guitarist, J.J. Cale. Lynyrd Skynyrd decided to cover it when guitarist Gary Rossington came up with a riff that distinguished it from the original. Cale is famous among musicians, but most people have never heard of him. Eric Clapton covered some of his songs, including "Cocaine", "After Midnight", and "Travellin' Light." This was one of the few cover songs Skynyrd recorded. They recorded another Cale song, "Same Old Blues", on their 1976 album Gimme Back My Bullets. During the sessions for this track, John Lennon came by the studio to say hello. The live version featured in the album One More from the Road is a playable song in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock in Casey Lynch's setlist. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 182,100 Platinum: 304,600 Diamond: 516,600 *HIT NOTES: Hit as many notes as possible in the solo. Gold: 75 Platinum: 100 Diamond: 125 *HIT HOPOs: Hit Hammer-Ons and Pull-Offs without strumming. Gold: 48 Platinum: 241 Diamond: 492 Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 170,900 Platinum: 187,100 Diamond: 215,700 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 281 Platinum: 323 Diamond: 377 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 311,100 Platinum: 361,800 Diamond: 434,200 *DRUM ACCENT NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 80 Platinum: 120 Diamond: 150 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 29,700 Platinum: 41,200 Diamond: 51,800 *PHRASE STREAK: Earn 'Excellent' ratings to keep your streak. Gold: 11 Platinum: 16 Diamond: 22 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 470,000 Platinum: 875,000 Diamond: 1,450,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 565,000 Platinum: 934,000 Diamond: 1,529,000 *BANK STAR POWER: Fill the SP meter as much as possible. Gold: 8.40x Platinum: 10.70x Diamond: 12.70x Sections Intro Verse 1 Verse 2 Guitar Solo 1 Guitar Solo 2 Verse 3 Comp A Comp B Comp C Verse 4 Verse 5 Outro Lyrics Call me the breeze I keep blowin' down the road Oh well now they call me the breeze, baby I keep blowin' down the road I ain't got me nobody I don't carry me no load Ain't no change in the weather Ain't no changes in me Well, there ain't no change in the weather, uh-uh Ain't no changes in me And I ain't hidin' from nobody Nodody's hidin' from me Atlanta, that's the way it's s'posed to be FREEFORM FREEFORM Well, I got that green light, babe I got to keep movin' on Well, I got that green light baby, yeah I got to keep movin' on Well, I might go out to California Might go down to Georgia I don't know Billy Powell FREEFORM Billy boy! FREEFORM Well, I dig you Georgia peaches Makes me feel right at home Well, now I dig you Georgia peaches Makes me feel right at home Yeah they do But I don't love me no one woman So I can't stay in Georgia long Ain't that the truth Well now they call me the breeze I keep blowin' down the road Well, now they call me the breeze I keep blowin' down the road I ain't got me nobody, oh no I don't carry me no load Oh whoa yeah, Mister Breeze Thank you, woo! Songwriters *John Cale Trivia *The live version used in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock isn't the only song from the album One More from the Road to appear in a ''Guitar Hero'' game; "Sweet Home Alabama" was previously featured in Guitar Hero World Tour. Category:8th Tier Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:Live Songs